The installation of exterior doors and windows in the construction industry usually involves making a framed opening and installing a door or window in this opening. Normally, the door or window is smaller in size than the framed opening and shims are used to align or plumb the door. A problem is that this can be very time consuming and often requires more than one person to do the installation.
In order to make the installation of a door easier, for example, it has been proposed to incorporate a shim device into the door jamb, so that the door, door jamb and shim device form a preassembly. This preassembly then needs only to be located in the door frame opening and the shim device actuated to plumb the door. A difficulty with known devices, however, is that the shim devices only expand outwardly, so to adjust the position of a door, the shim devices have to be located on either side of the door and adjusted almost simultaneously. This is difficult to do, especially for one person.